sg_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsubasa Hatake
Tsubasa is a rather gallant and brave individual, a jōnin of Konohagakure known primarily for his adventurous nature and the strange fighting style he has with his many swords. This, along with given experience in using the Flying Thunder God technique make for a rather dangerous character in combat and at most times: Unpredictable. Background Information Whenever you think of someone as a hero, a gallant individual, you often think they lead no lives exposed to the darkness... otherwise, how could they be so pure? For a young man such as Tsubasa, as little as his life is and with so few experiences as more renowned shinobi are: There are still many a great evils Tsubasa has dealt with, in his own heart and in that around. This darkness didn't start off in Tsubasa's world, he was actually a happy child growing up with both mother and father by his side. Like he would be in the future, Tsubasa's parents were shinobi and very well distinguished ones at that. It was sometime during Tsubasa's time in the academy his parents would leave together on a mission for the last time. Only blood awaited the loving couple, and so did they unwantingly offer all they had as they were mercilessly slaughtered... The ordeal itself was so horrid that given Tsubasa was the only near relative: He himself had to help identify the misconstrued bodies of his parents. Like broken marionettes, they simply lay at awkward areas while torn pieces of the body were lazily put back in place in order to help. The whole ordeal in itself was traumatic, and it drove Tsubasa into a very dark place. Progressively, Tsubasa would continue throughout his career early on as he displayed a refined set of skills... but a brutality almost unholy to such a young shinobi. He was infamous for his rather unnecessary training he did with his fellow teammates, often resulting in broken bodies and stern arguments why he was too dangerous for common society. With a fatal aggression and sharpened skills, Tsubasa simply kept going on the wrong path. It wasn't until one day until the hokage intervened, seeing the skill and unique attitude of the boy as potential: Tsubasa was given a place in the Anbu. There he fit much more accordingly, and soon enough the complaints of such an irate boy would fade into the distance as it seemed almost as though he disappeared. The boy fit well within the Anbu, homely to him even, however: Over the course of years, Tsubasa would begin to question his motives and his ways. This was done in such a manner, the young man would begin to question his very purpose in life. Now lost both in heart and life, Tsubasa would become even more distant and fail at doing the one thing he did best. There was even a time where the young man chose to leave the village, not under the pretense of a missing-nin, just as a vacation of sorts. In the next year, Tsubasa would travel the lands in search of something to give him meaning, something to give to his empty heart where a black, cancerous hatred had been once before. He still bore his callous nature, and he was no closer to being a good person, he just simply couldn't find what he needed in life to define the reason to be like such to people. Near the end of that year travel, Tsubasa would roam into the Land of Iron, an ambiguous nation known for its disciplined samurai. Sometime roaming there, Tsubasa would find a stranger across his path and unyielding to get out of the way. With no intent or purpose, the stubborn stranger didn't appear as though he would be leaving anytime soon. Tsubasa had no choice but to remove him forcibly, and the two would engage in fight as the stranger revealed himself to be a strange and irksome missing-nin. Tsubasa was just a chunin, not too well experienced in fighting against such powerful individuals on his own and soon the young man would find himself at Death's door with the point of a sword piercing the skin of his breast. Fortune was upon him, as a samurai who had been in search of this missing-nin then fended off the warrior and even disabled his legs in the process. Unknowing of what to do, Tsubasa could only ask why he had been saved. With a smile, the samurai simply said that most deserved to die happier or satisfied at the least. Confused, Tsubasa didn't quite understand the samurai and could only be assisted as he remained in silence and considered these words. Though there was no understanding, he still felt that there was something to be gained from those seemingly wise words from the samurai. Before Tsubasa could even thank the samurai, the strange individual left without a word and left the young man on his own. After some thought, Tsubasa understood that he was visibly miserable about the way he lived and began to seek out enlightenment. In the Land of Iron, Tsubasa would try to find happiness in helping others just like the samurai did and even picked up a unique style of sword-play from teaching under their ways. It would take years, but eventually Tsubasa would find happiness and now finds him as a prestigious jōnin of the Hidden Leaf. What is to come of his future and his life, is unknown but with the darkness brewing... it would make one wonder just how this young man will deal with it and if he will prevail over it with his comrades. Personality & Behavior Tsubasa Hatake, an individual best noted for his gallant likeness and otherwise noble and adventurous values. A man of good repute in Konoha, and having some very minor recognition in outlying villages for his chivalrous attitude on the battlefield. Tsubasa owns this likeness due to an extensive background in the bushido of the samurai from the Land of Iron. Many of these, though generally similar, help make a part of what Tsubasa is. As said before, Tsubasa's most notable trait is his otherwise gallant traits. Often is it that he shows courtesy to many, offering what he has to all others in order to guarantee that all of his fellow friends and acquaintances alike do not have to suffer from the trivial matters of life that pervade most. The young man often makes for a good team-player as well, doing his best to coordinate with others despite his otherwise unique battle strategy that often leaves little room for others to jump in. Because of this generally helpful attitude, it carries over into how Tsubasa often chooses to behave in battle. While he has no set of morals, such as cheating and what not, the young man still upholds basic honor on the battlefield and even may make it an enjoyable experience. While he does not stray too much from killing, Tsubasa still considers it a more irksome matter than simply letting his opponent live so long as they will not be able to move for the rest of the experience that they've lost. Beyond these things, there are still obviously things that may make the man a bit otherwise annoying just like anyone else. Such are his more adventurous qualities which may get the best of him sometimes, and even the outlandish mannerisms which sometimes separate him from the more ordain of individuals. With such a brave take on life, it seems natural that Tsubasa would be of an adventurous sort. This quality holds true in the young man's life, constantly leading the people not out of a leading guidance but simply because of the curiosity which drives him to move onward in search of new experiences. As said before, such things sometimes get the best of him and can make for some rather irksome experiences when the enemy is simply expecting someone to do something as idiotic as that. Nonetheless, Tsubasa still keeps with this braveness of his despite the circumstances that can put him and his fellow team at peril. This can make Tsubasa for a rather interesting card, even more so considering the grim situations he constantly encountered at a younger age. Some of those changes may take appearance even today, in some of the mannerisms to which this young man apprehends and make his own. Tsubasa's only notable of mannerisms (aside from due gentle and kind qualities) is perhaps his choice of words. Unlike most, Tsubasa strangely seems to bear old words and expressions that may make his speech anachronistic. To say the least, it is perhaps strange for some whenever they may first hear of him however Tsubasa does not do this all the time as sometimes he realizes a necessity for more ordinary people to understand what he is saying. Appearance Tsubasa is a well-built individual, though perhaps thin in nature, he still holds very well in physical capability. For the most part, he holds a fair tone with a slightly pale skin that goes well with his hair with a color like snow white. With a chiselled look to him, Tsubasa would perhaps seem appealing to the eye but nothing too handsome. Like his personality, his looks make for a good character. With his given age, Tsubasa's look would also appear unlined making him appear appropriately youthful. The finishing feature to this face being his blue eyes, their clarity and deep hue like crystal gems brought from the Earth. Beyond this, there is not very much to Tsubasa other than his rather thin appearance which may suggest to his swift nature in fighting. This, along with a chiselled body given constant training and fighting in the life of a shinobi, make him appear to be a rather fine young man. Skill-Graph Library Casual Clan-Specific Spars/battles Storyline Missions Training Approved By: Divine Ziel (talk) Category:Characters